Imaginary Nightmare
Imaginary Nightmare, previously known as 'When Adults are gone '''is an RPG created by KingDespair on DeviantArt. The game is arguably plot-driven, however, not much backstory is given. The game is noted to have multiple ends. However, the game has been taken down as of October 2014. Plot There are these two adults looking after a bunch of children, presumably because it's some kind of daycare center or nursery. However, despite being the only adults, the two leave to go and get some more food. The children are told to be on their best behaviour while they are gone. The adults at least responsibly lock the nursery room before leaving. However, Roderich finds a key to unlock the room and after gathering all his friends, they leave together, wanting to explore the house (which they have apparently never done before). They explore and discover a strange object. However, upon collecting the object, they hear a strange noise. They go downstairs to explore. The place is suddenly covered in blood, with cracks and holes everywhere. The children don't seem to take note. After exploring the downstairs, they attempt to leave, but before doing so, hear a door opening. Thinking it's the adults, they try to run back to their room, but discover the door locked. However, as it turns out, the adults haven't returned. The front door didn't open, a different door did. This is when the ''real ''horrors start. Apparently, this whole nightmare is to do with them all having far too powerful imagination. Characters The Children None of the children seem to have a clear, leading role, so to cluster them together makes more sense. The children are Roderich, Feliciano, Lovino, Ivan, Antonio, Gilbert, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew and what's-his-name (what's his name being either the Holy Roman Empire or Germany). They're not all too bothered about their situation. Perhaps a little scared, but it's not obvious. The Adults ''Yi Ling Main Article: Taiwan Probably the friendlier one of the two caretakers. Natalia Main Article: Belarus Despite only appearing briefly, she somehow makes it clear she is most protective of Ivan. The Other Things Monsters of the game that come up in various shapes and sizes. Can look like friends, family, ghosts or general monsters. Controversy On October 22, 2014, during one of her many Let's Plays, Dreamtalia creator (Kyokoon64) discovered original music for Dreamtalia within Imaginary Nightmare. The music was borrowed without permission, and as such, Kyokoon64 confronted KingDespair about the problem. Shortly thereafter, all traces of KingDespair were removed from Deviantart (where Imaginary Nightmare was hosted) as well as links to the game itself. Co-mod of Dreamtalia (Pianodream) made a public note about infringement on zir deviantart page which stated "It has been recently brought to Kyo and I's attention, to our utmost displeasure, that a certain person on deviantArt creatd a Hetalia fangame of their own and shamelessly used original tracks from Dreamtalia (notably the Toy Factory's theme) in it." Pianodream also refused to name who the "certain person" was for "protection" (which was a moot point as anyone who'd watched the LP would've known). External Links Download link. Category:Horror games Category:Completed games